marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man
; Peter Parker (Earth-616) 017.png | Description = Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider in high school, and the spider bite caused him to develop abilities powers similar to that of a spider. He was soon able to crawl up walls and sense imminent danger, and eventually even developed his own method of creating webs to swing from. Upon the death of his Uncle Ben, Peter decided that 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, and thus became Spider-Man. Always the underdog, Peter is routinely out-manned and out-gunned, but still manages to throw in wise-cracks between punches, and usually comes out on top in the end. Recently, Peter's long time arch-enemy, Otto Octavius, switched bodies with him, and left Peter in Octavius's dying body. Peter apparently died in Octavius's body, but a part of him was revealed to be alive inside of his original body, under the control of Octavius. In a recent battle of the minds, Peter was apparently completely forced out of his body, giving Octavius full control... ]];Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 4 Deodato Variant Textless.jpg }} ]];Spider-Man II (Ben Reilly).JPG }} The Alternate versions listed below are those of Peter Parker. All other versions are detailed in the Others section. | Alternate1 = Spider | Alternate2 = 26 | Alternate3 = 36 | Alternate4 = 161; Spider-Man (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate5 = 295 | Alternate6 = Spider | Alternate7 = 460 | Alternate8 = 538 | Alternate9 = 617;Peter Parker (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate10 = 666; Peter Parker (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | Alternate11 = 689 | Alternate12 = 691; Peter Parker (Earth-691) (cut).jpg | Alternate13 = 772 | Alternate14 = 804 | Alternate15 = 811 | Alternate16 = 905; Peter Parker (Earth-905).jpg | Alternate17 = 907 | Alternate18 = 938 | Alternate19 = 939; Peter Parker (Earth-939).jpg | Alternate20 = 957; Peter Parker (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate21 = 958; Peter Parker (Earth-958).jpg | Alternate22 = 979; Peter Parker (Earth-979).jpg | Alternate23 = 982 | Alternate24 = 985 | Alternate25 = 1089 | Alternate26 = 1123 | Alternate27 = Man-Spider | Alternate28 = 1610; Peter Parker (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Alternate29 = 1815; Peter Parker (Earth-1815) (cut).jpg | Alternate30 = 2081; Peter Parker (Earth-2081) (cut).jpg | Alternate31 = 2108; Peter Parker (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate32 = 2149; Peter Parker (Earth-2149) 001.jpg | Alternate33 = 2301 | Alternate34 = 2841; Peter Parker (Earth-2841).jpg | Alternate35 = 2988; Peter Parker (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate36 = 2992; Peter Parker (Earth-2992).jpg | Alternate37 = 3123; Peter Parker (Earth-3123).jpg | Alternate38 = 3290 | Alternate39 = 4400 | Alternate40 = 5113; Spider-Man (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate41 = 5560; Peter Parker (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate42 = 5692; Peter Parker (Earth-5692) 002 (cut).jpg | Alternate43 = 5700 | Alternate44 = Pestilence; Peter Parker (Earth-5701) (cut).jpg | Alternate45 = 6001; Peter Parker (Earth-6001) (cut).jpg | Alternate46 = 6078 | Alternate47 = 6111; Peter Parker (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate48 = 6195 | Alternate49 = 6215 | Alternate50 = 7085 | Alternate51 = 7121; Peter Parker (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate52 = 7140; Peter Parker (Earth-7140).jpg | Alternate53 = 7161 | Alternate54 = 7475 | Alternate55 = 7642; Peter Parker (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate56 = 7736 | Alternate57 = 7848 | Alternate58 = 7940; Peter Parker (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate59 = Spider-Monkey | Alternate60 = 8110 | Alternate61 = 8222; Peter Parker (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate62 = 8234 | Alternate63 = 8312; Peter Parker (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate64 = 8351; What If? Spider-Man Vs. Wolverine Vol 1 1 page 33 Peter Parker (Earth-8351).jpg | Alternate65 = 8408; Peter Parker (Earth-8408).jpg | Alternate66 = 8441; Peter Parker (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate67 = 8545 | Alternate68 = 8591; Peter Parker (Earth-8591) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 191 (cut).JPG | Alternate69 = 8910; Peter Parker (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate70 = 8982 | Alternate71 = 9009 | Alternate72 = 9021; Peter Parker (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate73 = 9105 | Alternate74 = 9140 | Alternate75 = 9151; Peter Parker (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate76 = 9200 | Alternate77 = 9230; Peter Parker (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate78 = 9391 | Alternate79 = 9411; Spider-Man 9411.jpg | Alternate80 = 9510 | Alternate81 = 9511 | Alternate82 = 9576 | Alternate83 = 9591 | Alternate84 = Sheep-Boy; Peter Parker (Earth-9792).jpg | Alternate85 = 9811 | Alternate86 = 9815; Peter Parker (Earth-9815).jpg | Alternate87 = 9828; Peter Parker (Earth-9828).jpg | Alternate88 = 9881; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate89 = 9916 | Alternate90 = 9939; Peter Parker (Earth-9939) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate91 = 9997 | Alternate92 = 10011; Spider-Man (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate93 = 10021; Peter Parker (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate94 = Pestilence | Alternate95 = 10112; Peter Parker (Earth-10112).jpg | Alternate96 = 10182; Earth-10182.jpg | Alternate97 = 10208; Peter Parker (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate98 = 10294; Peter Parker (Earth-10294).jpg | Alternate99 = 10363; Peter Parker (Earth-10363).jpg | Alternate100 = 10511 | Alternate101 = 11035; Peter Parker (Earth-11035).jpg | Alternate102 = 11045; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN124) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5 page 23.jpg | Alternate103 = 11053; Peter Parker (Earth-11053).jpg | Alternate104 = 11080; Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 2 page 24 Peter Parker (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate105 = 11099; Peter Parker (Earth-11099) 0001.jpg | Alternate106 = 11124; Peter Parker (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate107 = 11209; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN078) at the end.jpg | Alternate108 = 11223 | Alternate109 = 11326; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate110 = 11418; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN156) 0002.jpg | Alternate111 = Ghost Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN142) from Incredible Hulks Annual Vol 1 1 page 33 (cut).jpg | Alternate112 = 11947; Peter Parker (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate113 = 11993; Peter Parker (Earth-11993).jpg | Alternate114 = 12011; Peter Parker (Earth-12011).jpg | Alternate115 = 12101; Peter Parker (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate116 = 12128; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate117 = 13270; Peter Parker (Earth-13270).jpg | Alternate118 = 13519; Peter Parker (Earth-13519).jpg | Alternate119 = 14026; Peter Parker (Earth-14026).jpg | Alternate120 = 14850; What If - Wolverine Enemy of the State 01 - page 04 (2).jpg | Alternate121 = 18451; Peter Parker (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate122 = 20051 | Alternate123 = 21050 | Alternate124 = 21101; Peter Parker (Earth-21101).jpg | Alternate125 = 21993; Peter Parker Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate126 = 22288; Peter Parker (Earth-22288) (cut).jpg | Alternate127 = 22795; Peter Parker (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate128 = 23492; Peter Parker (Earth-23492).jpg | Alternate129 = 24111; Peter Parker (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate130 = 24133; Peter Parker (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate131 = 28918 | Alternate132 = 29007 | Alternate133 = 29234; Peter Parker (Earth-29234).JPG | Alternate134 = 31117; Peter Parker (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate135 = 33900 | Alternate136 = 35125; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate137 = 37072; Peter Parker (Earth-37072) (cut).jpg | Alternate138 = 40081 | Alternate139 = Nova | Alternate140 = 50302; Marvel Age Spider-Man Vol 1 4 page 01 Peter Parker (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate141 = 57780; Spidey Super Stories Vol 1 35 page 00 Peter Parker (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate142 = 58163 | Alternate143 = 58942 | Alternate144 = 61011; Peter Parker (Earth-61011) (cut).jpg | Alternate145 = 63410; Peter Parker (Earth-63410).jpg | Alternate146 = 64894 | Alternate147 = Hulk | Alternate148 = Poison | Alternate149 = 70237 | Alternate150 = 71004; Troopers-SmFairyTales04-013.jpg | Alternate151 = 71016; Peter Parker (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate152 = 71166; Peter Parker 71166.jpg | Alternate153 = 71241; Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 41 page 17 Peter Parker (Earth-71241).jpg | Alternate154 = 74425 | Alternate155 = 77013; Earth-77013.jpg | Alternate156 = 77119; Peter Parker (Earth-77119).jpg | Alternate157 = 78127 | Alternate158 = 78227 | Alternate159 = 78327 | Alternate160 = 79213; Peter Parker (Earth-79213) (cut).jpg | Alternate161 = 80219 | Alternate162 = 80827; PeterParkerXforce (cut).jpg | Alternate163 = 81029; Peter Parker (Earth-81029).jpg | Alternate164 = 81122; Ultimate Fantastic Four X-Men Annual Vol 1 1 Page 30 Peter Parker (Earth-81122) th.jpg | Alternate165 = 81141; Peter Parker (Earth-81141).jpg | Alternate166 = 81143; Impossible.png | Alternate167 = 81156 | Alternate168 = 81426; Peter Parker (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate169 = 82618; Peter Parker (Earth-82618).jpg | Alternate170 = 82802; What If Vol 1 34 page 03 Peter Parker (Earth-82802).jpg | Alternate171 = 82805 | Alternate172 = 82829 | Alternate173 = 82910; Peter Parker (Earth-82910).jpg | Alternate174 = 84341; Peter Parker (Earth-84341).jpg | Alternate175 = 84444 | Alternate176 = 86082 | Alternate177 = 88896; Peter PARKER (eARTH-688).jpg | Alternate178 = 89112; Peter Parker (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate179 = 89122 | Alternate180 = 89721 | Alternate181 = 90110; Peter Parker (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate182 = 90200; Peter Parker (Earth-90200).jpg | Alternate183 = 90211; Spider-Man (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Alternate184 = 90213; Peter Parker (Earth-90213).jpg | Alternate185 = 90214; Spider-Man noir.jpg | Alternate186 = 90231; Peter Parker (Earth-90231).jpg | Alternate187 = 90251; Peter Parker (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate188 = 90266; Peter Parker (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate189 = 90984; Peter Parker (Earth-90984).jpg | Alternate190 = 91101 | Alternate191 = Captain Universe; What If Vol 2 31 page 05 Peter Parker (Earth-91110).jpg | Alternate192 = 91126 | Alternate193 = 91600 | Alternate194 = 91274; Peter Parker (Earth-91274).jpg | Alternate195 = 92100 | Alternate196 = 92133; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN115).jpg | Alternate197 = 92164 | Alternate198 = 92335 | Alternate199 = 93074; Peter Parker (Earth-93074).jpg | Alternate200 = 93165; Peter Parker (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate201 = 94561; Whatif v2 061 p19 (2).jpg | Alternate202 = Spider-Monkey | Alternate203 = 95022; Peter Parker (Earth-95022).jpg | Alternate204 = 95126; Peter Parker 01 (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate205 = 96020; Peter Parker (Earth-96020).jpg | Alternate206 = 96211 | Alternate207 = 96282 | Alternate208 = 97751; Peter Parker (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate209 = 97899; Peter Parker (Earth-97899).jpg | Alternate210 = 98091; Peter Parker (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate211 = 98121; Peter Parker (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate212 = 98570 | Alternate213 = 199606 | Alternate214 = 200501; Wha Huh Vol 1 1 Page 7 Peter Parker (Earth 200501).jpg | Alternate215 = 200505 | Alternate216 = 200506 | Alternate217 = 200507; Galactus (Earth-200507).jpg | Alternate218 = 200515 | Alternate219 = 312500 | Alternate220 = 523001 | Alternate221 = 620021; Peter Parker (Earth-620021).jpg | Alternate222 = 808122; Peter Parker (Earth-808122).jpg | Alternate223 = 820231; Peter Parker (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate224 = 901220; Spider-man What if Married black cat.jpg | Alternate225 = 989112; Peter Parker (Earth-989112).jpg | Alternate226 = 989192 | Alternate227 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN034); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN034).jpg | Alternate228 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN035); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN035).jpg | Alternate229 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN080) | Alternate230 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN151); Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 637 page 28 Peter Parker (Earth-TRN151).jpg | Alternate231 = Secretary Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN209) 01.jpg | Alternate232 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN251); LeapPad- The Amazing Spider-Man.jpg.jpg | Alternate233 = Spider-Monkey; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN257).jpg | Movies1 = 11714; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN024) 0001 (cut).jpg | Movies2 = 96283; Spider-Man 01.jpg | Movies3 = 120703; Peter Parker (Earth-120703) 016.JPG | Movies4 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160) new design (cut).JPG | Television1 = 6799 | Television2 = 8096; 193.jpg (cut).png | Television3 = 8107 | Television4 = 11983 | Television5 = 26496 | Television6 = 31198; Armoured Spidey (cut).jpg | Television7 = 39811 | Television8 = 91119; Spider-Man.png | Television9 = 92131; Peter Parker (Earth-92131) as Spider-Man from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 2 3.JPG | Television10 = Spider-Carnage | Television11 = 700459 | Television12 = 730911 | Television13 = 751263; Peter Parker (Earth-751263) 020.jpg | Television14 = 760207; Peter Parker (Earth-760207).JPG | Television15 = 135263; Peter_Parker.png | Television16 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123) from Poster (cut).JPG | Video Games1 = Alchemax CEO; CEO Peter Parker 2099 2.png | Video Games2 = 6109; Peter Parker (Earth-6109) 004.jpg | Video Games3 = 33734 | Video Games4 = 50701 | Video Games5 = 71002 | Video Games6 = Peter Parker (Noir) (Earth-91119); Spider man noir.png | Video Games7 = 831911; Peter Parker (Earth-831911) (cut) (cut).jpg | Video Games8 = 931811; Peter Parker (Earth-931811) (cut).jpg | Video Games9 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN005); Ultimate_Spider-Man_(Video_Game)_Peter_Parker_(Earth-TRN005).jpg | Video Games10 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN006); Spider-Man from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg | Video Games9 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN007); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN007).jpg | Video Games10 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN009); Spider-Man from Web of Shadows.JPG | Video Games11 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN017); Spider-Man from NDS.JPG | Video Games12 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN018); Spider-Man from Web of Shadows PS2 (HD).JPG | Video Games13 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN022); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN022).jpg | Video Games14 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN125); Ultimate_Spider-Man_Total_Mayhem_Peter_Parker_(Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games15 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN131); Spider-Man Earth-TRN131.jpg | Video Games16 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN169); Spider-Man from Mutant Academy.jpg | Video Games17 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN177); Spider-Man Earth-96169.jpg | Video Games18 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN219); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN219) 001.jpg | Video Games19 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN258); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games20 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN259); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN259) 001 (cut).png | Teams1 = Spider-Men; Spider-Men (Panoptichron) (cut).jpg | Teams2 = Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 19-20 Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men (Earth-616).jpg | Teams3 = Spider-Friends; Spider-friends.png | Teams4 = Spider-Men; No Image Team.jpg | Others1 = Ben Reilly; Redemp1b.jpg | Others2 = Peter Parker (Clone); Astonishing Spider-Man Vol 1 14.jpg | Others3 = Spider-Skrull; Peter Parker (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others4 = Mattie Franklin; Martha Franklin as Spider-Man.jpg | Others5 = Hobie Brown; Prowler as Spider-Man.JPG | Others6 = Sergei Kravinoff; Kraven as Spider-Man.jpg | Others7 = Quentin Beck; Mysterio as Spider-Man.jpg | Others8 = Peter Petruski; Trapster as Spider-Man.jpg | Others9 = Vincent Gonzales; Vin Gonzales as Spider-Man.JPG | Others10 = Screwball; Screwball as Spider-Man.JPG | Others11 = Ethan Meyers; Ethan Meyers (Earth-616) 002.jpg | Others12 = Mac Gargan | Others13 = Ai Apaec; Ai Apaec (Earth-616) as Spider-Man.jpg | Others14 = The Spider; Spider-Man (Avenger) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others15 = Spider-Man (Imposter); Unnamed Spider-Man Impostor (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others16 = Miles Morales;Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 1 Pichelli Variant Textless.jpg | Others17 = Gerald Drew; 1610120-gerry.jpg | Others18 = Miguel O'Hara; Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928).jpg | Others19 = Spider-Man | Others20 = Zoltan Amadeus; Zoltan (Earth-8107) (cut).jpg | Others21 = Max Borne | Others22 = Ben Parker II; Benjamin Parker II (Earth-9997) 0001.jpg | Others23 = Spider-Man | Others24 = Paviitr Prabhakar | Others25 = Takuya Yamashiro; Yamashiro Takuya (Earth-51778).jpg | Others26 = Yu Komori | Others27 = Spider-Man (Actor); Spider-Man (actor) (Earth-38119) cut.jpg | Others28 = Bruce Banner | Others29 = Spider-Man; Spidey33.jpg | Others30 = Brian Kornfield; Spider-X.gif | Others31 = The Spiderman (1940's villain) | Others32 = Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker"; Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Others33 = Poppupian; Peter Parker (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others34 = Mig-El Gand; 263754-31070-spider-boy-2099.jpg | Others35 = James Howlett/"Peter Parker"; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123) 010.JPG | Others36 = Harry Osborn; Harold Osborn (Earth-TRN123) 008.JPG | Related1 = Spider-Girl; Spider-Girl (Earth-924).jpg | Related2 = Blood Spider (Michael Bingham); Blood Spider (Earth-616).jpg | Related3 = Infinity War Doppelganger; Peter Parker (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) (cut).JPG | Related4 = Devil-Spider (Roderick Kingsley); Roderick Kingsley (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 691.JPG | Related5 = Man-Spider; Peter Parker (Clone) (Earth-1298).jpg | Related6 = Spider-Ham; Asm528variantspiderham (cut).PNG | Related7 = Spider-Boy; Peter Ross (Earth-9602) (cut).jpg | Related8 = Spider's Man; Spiders Man (Earth-9997).jpg | Related9 = Spidey-Baby; Spider-Baby.jpg | Related10 = Spider-Demon | Related11 = Spider-Kid; Spider-Kid.jpg | Related12 = Captain Spider | Related13 = Spider-Jameson, the Super Astronaut | Related14 = Spider-Prime; Prime 0011 (cut).jpg | Related15 = Scarlet Spider; Sc01.jpg | Related16 = Iron Spider Armor; Michael van Patrick (Patrick) (Earth-616) from Avengers The Initiative Vol 1 35.jpg | Related17 = Spider-Hound;Spider-Hound.jpg | Related18 = Arachnosaur; Arachnosaur (Earth-99476) 0001.jpg | Related19 = Webslinger (Eurth); Webslinger (Eurth) (Earth-616).jpg | Related20 = Spidey-Man; Peter Pooper (Earth-9047).jpg | Related21 = Jessica Drew (Peter Parker's clone); Jessica_Drew_(Earth-1610)_Ultimate_Comics_Spider-Man_Vol_2_17.jpg | Related22 = Peter Parker (Clone); Peter Parker (Scorpion) (Earth-1610).jpg | Related23 = Richard Parker (Peter Parker Clone); Richard-Parker-(Clone)-(Earth-1610).png | Related24 = Peter Parker (Clone); Peter Parker (Tarantula) (Earth-1610) 0001.png | Related25 = Kaine; Peter Parker (Kaine) (Earth-616) as Scarlet Spider.JPG | Related26 = Spider-Clone; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 103 Textless.jpg | Related27 = Baby Peter; Baby Peter (Earth-Trouble).jpg | Related28 = Spider-Pop Pop; Spider-Pop Pop (Earth-21011).jpg }}